Transflective LCDs have the advantages of low power consumption and strong adaptability to ambient light, are currently the common technique for flat panel display, and are broadly applied to mobile display devices such as mobile phones, PDAs or the like. Since a transflective LCD can separately or concurrently employ a transmissive mode and a reflective mode to display images, the transflective LCD can be used in any ambient light. The basic structure of the transflective LCD is that each pixel is divided into two portions including a transmissive region and a reflective region, allowing the liquid crystals in the transmissive region to operate in the transmissive mode, and the liquid crystals in the reflective region to operate in the reflective mode. When the ambient light is darker, a backlight source is opened, the light is transmitted through the transmissive region, and the display operates in the transmissive mode, whereas when the ambient light is brighter than the backlight source, the display operates in the reflective mode, using the reflection of surrounding lights to displayed image. In each pixel of the transflective LCD, typically the transmissive region and the reflective region have different cell gaps so as to compensate the difference between optical lengths.
However, in the display of a transflective mode, because the different cell gaps are between the reflective region and the transmissive region of each pixel, a transition region is formed between the reflective region and the transmissive region. FIG. 1 is a schematic view of the basic structure of a pixel of a transflective LCD in the traditional technology. As shown in FIG. 1, a transition region 208 has an inclination angle of 45 degrees, and therefore when a cell gap difference between a reflective region 206 and a transmissive region 210 is 1-2 microns, the transition region 208 will also has a width of 1-2 microns. In the transition region 208, liquid crystal molecules will distort to cause a rotational dislocation, resulting in light leakage at the dark condition, thereby resulting in a decrease of contrast.